


The place where we belong

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Fluff, Graduation, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Character(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Fra quindici giorni c’è la cerimonia dei diplomi.”Quelle parole di Ryosuke gli risuonavano nella mente, più pregne di significato di quanto lui stesso gliene avesse attribuito.Daiki sapeva che cosa volesse dire, aveva atteso quel momento così a lungo che ora che era finalmente arrivato ne aveva avuto quasi paura.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	The place where we belong

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel di https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434529

**_~ The place where we belong ~_ **

Sapporo era fredda anche in quella stagione dell’anno, quando nel resto del Giappone il clima cominciava a mitigarsi, quando i cappotti cominciavano a sparire in favore di giacche più leggere, quando il tempo si passava più volentieri fuori che al caldo in casa.

Ma Daiki quel freddo non sembrava nemmeno sentirlo.

Camminava per le strade con passo lievemente strascicato, dovuto alla stanchezza per il lungo viaggio, e la sua mente sembrava essere in grado di escludere qualsiasi sensazione proveniente dall’esterno, concentrata unicamente sui propri pensieri, su quello che provava dentro, su quei sentimenti che lo stavano quasi dilaniando per uscire allo scoperto.

Continuava a ripensare alla telefonata ricevuta quasi due settimane prima e si domandava se fosse accaduto davvero, o se alla fine se la fosse soltanto immaginata.

_“Daiki, sono io.”_

Era passato un anno e mezzo da quando erano stati costretti a separarsi, quattro mesi dacché non lo vedeva.

E ogni volta in cui la sua mente vacillava, e si chiedeva se l’avesse unicamente sognato, il telefono squillava, e Ryosuke lo salutava con il suo tono allegro, ricordandogli che c’era ancora, che lo pensava abbastanza da chiamarlo, che non era stato tutto perso quello che c’era stato fra loro.

Daiki lo ricordava fin troppo bene, almeno.

Ricordava il disgusto a cui era andato incontro, ricordava il modo in cui lui stesso si era sentito, arrivando a pensare davvero che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in lui per essersi innamorato di un suo studente.

Poi Yamada chiamava, e gli diceva che lo amava e che gli mancava, e allora lui si diceva che non era importante quali fossero le convenzioni sociali, contava solo il modo in cui si sentiva ad ogni telefonata del più piccolo.

Era felice, e gli mancava anche la voglia di dirsi di farsi una vita, di trovarsi qualcuno della sua età che potesse stargli vicino come meritava, perché ogni volta che lo immaginava toccato da mani che non erano le sue gli sembrava quasi di impazzire.

Era stato egoista Daiki con lui, ma non riusciva a pentirsene.

Arrivato in albergo si era gettato di peso sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando con tutte le sue forze di non addormentarsi, per quanto fosse stanco.

Sul treno che lo aveva portato fino a Sapporo non era riuscito a chiudere occhio, preso dal nervosismo, e ora il peso della stanchezza cominciava a farsi sentire.

_“Fra quindici giorni c’è la cerimonia dei diplomi.”_

Quelle parole di Ryosuke gli risuonavano nella mente, più pregne di significato di quanto lui stesso gliene avesse attribuito.

Daiki sapeva che cosa volesse dire, aveva atteso quel momento così a lungo che ora che era finalmente arrivato ne aveva avuto quasi paura.

Non aveva risposto niente al più piccolo. Gli aveva fatto le sue congratulazioni e poi aveva lasciato cadere il discorso, come se non fosse importante.

Non lo sentiva da allora.

Tempo prima gli aveva detto che era piccolo, che era ancora legato ai suoi genitori, che non poteva fare molto per imporre il suo volere, che non era ancora il momento.

Avevano atteso entrambi con una perseveranza che da un adolescente Daiki non si sarebbe aspettato, e lui era ad un giorno e pochi chilometri di distanza dal premio che sarebbe spettato a quella stessa attesa.

Sorrise, involontariamente.

Non aveva detto a Yamada di essere a Sapporo.

In un primo momento aveva creduto che questa sua mossa fosse volta a sorprenderlo, ma quando si era ritrovato a pensarci meglio, aveva capito.

Non voleva dirgli che stava andando lì, non voleva dirgli che ci stava andando per lui e lui soltanto, perché aveva paura di sentirsi dire che non era necessario.

In egual maniera aveva paura adesso di andare alla sua scuola, di vederlo in mezzo ad i suoi amici, di sentirsi il suo sguardo addosso a dirgli che non sarebbe dovuto essere lì, che non c’era ragione per cui avesse fatto tutta quella strada fino al nord del Giappone, solo per vedere qualcuno che si sarebbe poi rivelato essere un’illusione.

Fece un verso di disappunto, lasciandosi andare contro il materasso e portandosi un braccio davanti agli occhi.

Che cosa stava facendo?

Continuando a rigirarsi sul letto, alla fine decise di cedere alla stanchezza.

Si sistemò sotto le coperte, deciso ad addormentarsi nel modo più veloce ed indolore possibile.

Non voleva più pensare a Ryosuke, non voleva più immaginarselo mentre lo rifiutava, mentre gli diceva che non aveva davvero bisogno di lui, mentre gli diceva che tutto quell’amore che Daiki provava nei suoi confronti non era abbastanza da costringerlo ad abbandonare tutto per lui.

E Arioka cominciava a credere che forse avrebbe dovuto continuare a pensare a quello che era meglio per il più piccolo, che lui era quello che avrebbe dovuto pensare al bene di entrambi e farsi da parte.

Ancora pensò a mani altrui che lo toccavano, ad una voce diversa che gli diceva che lo amava, e ancora ricordava perché avesse improvvisamente deciso di smetterla di pensare a cosa fosse giusto.

Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando.

In mezzo a tutta la paura e all’incertezza che provava, non riusciva comunque a non sentire la più pura delle emozioni al pensiero che, finalmente, il giorno dopo avrebbe rivisto Ryosuke.

Bastava quello a farlo sentire almeno un po’ meglio.

***

Quella mattina il risveglio non era stato dei migliori per Ryosuke.

Era uscito di casa malvolentieri, conscio del fatto che non gli sarebbe capitato mai più di sentirsi in quel modo.

Non gli era mai importato molto della scuola, eppure ora al pensiero che quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo giorno si sentiva preso da una sorta di malinconia.

E non era solo quello, poi.

Quando aveva chiamato Daiki avrebbe davvero voluto dirgli di più.

Avrebbe voluto implorarlo di venirlo a prendere, di portarlo via da quella città e da quei limiti imposti dai suoi genitori.

Di strapparlo a quella voglia di fuggire continua che provava dal momento in cui aveva dovuto lasciare Tokyo, da quando aveva dovuto lasciare lui.

Ma non gli aveva chiesto niente, perché non avrebbe mai voluto farlo sentire costretto.

Aveva imparato bene a conoscere Daiki nel periodo in cui si erano frequentati, e meglio ancora quando le loro comunicazioni si erano drasticamente ridotte a quelle telefonate lunghe, fitte, in cui tutto ciò che avevano a disposizione per raccontarsi l’un l’altro erano le parole.

Sapeva che se gliel’avesse chiesto sarebbe andato da lui. Sapeva che se gli avesse detto di avere voglia di vederlo, <i> _bisogno </i> _di vederlo, Daiki si sarebbe precipitato a Sapporo.

Quello che non sapeva, era se lo facesse perché si sentiva in colpa nei suoi confronti o se perché davvero voleva farlo.

E allora non aveva aggiunto altro durante quella telefonata, non volendo che si sentisse in dovere di andare alla sua cerimonia di diploma, in dovere di adempiere a quell’effimera promessa vecchia ormai di un anno e mezzo, in dovere di accollarsi il peso di un ragazzino ancora adolescente che aveva deciso di passare il resto della propria vita con lui.

Yamada voleva che Daiki scegliesse di farlo, non che gli venisse imposto da un suo capriccio.

Si era avviato a scuola con passo stanco, attendendo con ansia crescente lo scorrere delle ore, insofferente all’allegria dei compagni di classe che parlavano, festeggiavano, piangevano, scattavano foto.

E lui aspettava, e aspettava, e aspettava, cercando di prepararsi mentalmente alla delusione che lo avrebbe assalito una volta uscito fuori da scuola e non avesse trovato nessuno ad aspettarlo, perché lui non l’aveva chiesto e Daiki non l’avrebbe fatto di sua spontanea volontà, perché il più grande aveva una vita a Tokyo, aveva un lavoro e probabilmente degli amici.

Forse aveva anche un uomo, questo lui non poteva saperlo, poteva temerlo e basta.

Non poteva sapere se avesse trovato qualcun altro, se ci fosse nella sua vita qualcuno che aveva preso il suo posto, qualcuno a cui Daiki diceva di amarlo, qualcuno che potesse davvero renderlo felice, che avesse l’età giusta, che vivesse nel posto giusto.

Yamada era ben consapevole del fatto che una cosa del genere era possibile, nonostante Daiki continuasse imperterrito a rispondere alle sue telefonate e a chiamarlo a sua volta, a dirgli che lo amava, che gli mancava averlo fra le proprie braccia, che non desiderava altro che di poterlo finalmente rivedere.

Ryosuke aveva preso l’abitudine a piangere ogni volta che chiudeva il telefono, e neanche poteva imputare al più grande nessuna colpa, perché per quanto si sforzasse di farlo sentire amato non era lì con lui a dimostrarglielo con i fatti, e non c’era parola che consentisse a Ryo di sentirsi completamente sicuro di loro due.

Quando finalmente l’orologio della sua classe segnò che era l’ora di uscire, improvvisamente Ryosuke non ne aveva più così tanta voglia.

Era davvero pronto?

Era pronto a tornare a casa da solo nel giorno che aveva atteso come il più bello della sua vita, era pronto a sentirsi cadere nel vuoto perché Daiki non era accanto a lui, era pronto a convivere con il fatto di essersi solamente illuso per tutto quel tempo?

Lasciò trascorrere i minuti, rimanendo seduto immobile al suo banco, aspettando che tutti gli altri se ne fossero andati.

Non aveva voglia di stare in mezzo alle persone, non credeva di riuscire a sopportarlo oltre.

Alla fine si alzò stancamente, afferrando il proprio diploma e dirigendosi verso l’uscita, come un condannato a morte si dirige al patibolo.

Arrivato nei pressi del cancello, si immobilizzò.

Tutto quello che aveva pensato negli ultimi giorni, settimane, mesi, parve come sparire.

Daiki era vicino ad una delle colonne, lo sguardo stanco, stretto nelle spalle come per proteggersi dal freddo.

Quando alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione, anche lui rimase immobile, quasi si stessero studiando, quasi avessero ognuno paura di avvicinarsi all’altro.

Yamada sentì come fatica nel respirare.

Si era preparato così tanto a rimanere deluso in quella sua aspettativa che trovare davvero Daiki ad attenderlo era più di quanto potesse sopportare.

Con il fiato corto riprese a camminare, a passo lento, avvicinandosi sempre di più a Daiki e protendendo la mano in avanti quando gli fu abbastanza vicino da toccarlo.

Con le dita gli sfiorò un braccio e poi le ritrasse, sentendosi quasi stupido per aver voluto verificare che fosse davvero lì.

E allora non gli importò più l’aver pensato che potesse avere qualcun altro, che si potesse trovare lì per strapparlo via alle sue illusioni. Non gli importava più di niente.

Scoppiò in lacrime, gettandogli le braccia al collo e stringendosi contro di lui, ben deciso a non lasciarlo più andare.

“Daiki...” mormorò, la voce arrochita dal pianto, spostandosi quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo in viso.

Era bello, più di quanto ricordasse.

Era bello ed era lì, di fronte a lui, e lo stringeva fra le sue braccia, con quel suo tocco delicato che la memoria del più piccolo faticava a riprodurre alla perfezione, che non riusciva mai ad eguagliare il provarlo davvero sulla propria pelle.

Arioka gli portò una mano sul viso, accarezzandolo piano, quasi temesse di romperlo.

“Mi sei mancato amore mio” mormorò, e Ryosuke provò una felicità tale che ebbe voglia di urlare, di dirgli che anche lui gli era mancato, che gli era mancato tutto della sua presenza accanto a sé, che ogni giorno passato lontano da lui gli era sembrata come una lenta agonia.

Ma non disse niente, e si affrettò a posare le labbra sulle sue prima che scendesse la prossima lacrima, prima che si lasciasse del tutto travolgere da ciò che provava.

Prima di ricordare quello che ormai era il passato, invece di concentrarsi su quel presente in cui non aveva osato sperare nemmeno nelle sue più rosee aspettative.

Lo baciò, ancora e ancora, riprendendo confidenza con quella bocca e il suo sapore, riscoprendoli, rendendoli così ancora migliori di quanto potesse ricordare.

Si lasciò stringere, abbandonandosi contro il suo corpo e concedendosi di ridere quando alla fine fu costretto a separarsi dalla sua bocca.

“Sei venuto davvero” gli disse allora continuando a sorridere, incapace di smettere.

Daiki annuì, ridacchiando, stringendogli una mano nella sua.

“Certo che sono venuto. È da mesi che aspetto questo momento, Ryosuke. Non me lo sarei perso per niente al mondo.”

Yamada ancora sentì il proprio cuore perdere un battito, e ancora scelse di ignorare quella sensazione, per paura che lo sopraffacesse.

“Stai in albergo?” gli domandò ancora, sforzandosi di essere pratico.

“Sì. Vuoi...” il più grande si interruppe, allusivo, e allora Ryosuke si affrettò ad annuire.

“Sì, voglio. Dobbiamo parlare e... abbiamo del tempo perso da recuperare, no?” gli fece notare, incapace di risultare malizioso quanto avrebbe voluto, in un frangente come quello.

S’incamminarono per la strada che portava all’albergo di Arioka, tenendosi per mano.

Quella era una sensazione del tutto nuova per entrambi, ma Ryosuke sentiva già di potercisi abituare fin troppo facilmente.

Così come, in fondo, a tutta la felicità che provava.

***

Non appena messo piede nella stanza, il primo istinto di Daiki fu quello di tornare a baciarlo.

Sentiva che non se ne sarebbe mai stancato, che non avrebbe potuto farlo, perché doveva davvero cercare di recuperare tutte quelle infinite volte in cui aveva provato forte il desiderio di farlo e non aveva potuto.

Lo spinse per i fianchi, mandandolo con la schiena contro la parete e portando la bocca sulla sua, innamorandosi ancora una volta di quelle labbra e di come sembrassero piegarsi sotto le proprie, della sua lingua che cercava la propria, delle sue mani che facevano presa sulla sua schiena, spingendolo maggiormente contro di sé.

Quando lo aveva visto piangere e poi sorridere aveva compreso che fra di loro nulla era cambiato, si era sentito come se sull’intero pianeta fossero rimasti unicamente loro due, come se non ci fosse spazio per altro, per nessun problema, per nessun ostacolo.

E ora che erano insieme si sentiva davvero come se avesse il mondo ai suoi piedi, e niente potesse scalfire quel pezzo di felicità che si erano ritagliati insieme.

Lo aiutò a togliersi il cappotto mentre lui faceva altrettanto, tornando poi ad attaccarlo con la propria bocca, insaziabile, mentre le mani cercavano ancora i fianchi, riscoprendo lentamente un corpo che negli ultimi mesi era cambiato, che somigliava ancora di più a quello di un uomo, che ancora di più riusciva a farlo innamorare di lui.

Yamada sorrise sotto le sue labbra, e lo spinse via quasi controvoglia, rimanendo a fissarlo per un istante prima di riprendere a parlare.

“Aspetta” gli disse, ridacchiando. “C’è... c’è una cosa che voglio fare. Lo so che probabilmente la troverai una cosa stupida e infantile, ma...” s’interruppe, sospirando, poi infilò la mano dentro la tasca dei jeans, tirando fuori un piccolo oggetto in metallo. “Tieni” gli disse solo in un mormorio, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.

Daiki rimase quasi affascinando, prendendo con cautela affatto necessaria il piccolo bottone, rimirandolo per qualche secondo prima di stringerlo nel proprio palmo.

“È il bottone della tua divisa?” domandò, intenerito e al contempo emozionato da un gesto così semplice, che per lui invece significava tutto.

Yamada annuì, ancora imbarazzato.

“Sì. Oggi ho visto tanti dei miei compagni di scuola dare i secondi bottoni delle loro divise, e ho pensato che tu fossi l’unica persona che avrei davvero voluto che l’avesse. Se... se oggi non fossi stato lì ad aspettarmi quando sono uscito da scuola, probabilmente l’avrei gettato via.” fece una breve risata nervosa. “Avrebbe fatto troppo male conservarlo, suppongo.”

Daiki chiuse brevemente gli occhi, pensando a quanto i dubbi del più piccolo sulla loro relazione non dovessero essere stati poi tanto dissimili dei suoi, e alla fine gli sorrise.

“Non avrei mai voluto che lo dessi a nessun altro” confermò, chinandosi a riporlo in una tasca della piccola valigia che aveva portato con sé, prima di risollevarsi e prenderlo per le mani, tirandolo dentro la stanza.

Si sedette sul limitare del letto rimanendo incantato a guardarlo, ancora senza capacitarsi di quanto gli sembrasse cambiato, di quanto gli sembrasse essere bello ancora più di quanto ricordasse.

Ed era suo, suo, unicamente suo, e non ci sarebbe stato niente a portarglielo via ora che se lo era venuto a prendere.

Non l’avrebbe permesso, non di nuovo.

Yamada si avvicinò maggiormente, mettendosi cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, passandogli le braccia intorno al collo e posando la fronte contro la sua, sorridendogli.

“Dèi Ryo, quanto mi sei mancato” mormorò il più grande, accarezzandolo con le mani sui fianchi, risalendo oltre la pesante stoffa della divisa, sollevando il volto per arrivare a posare le labbra sulle sue. “Mi ero quasi dimenticato come fosse toccarti” continuò, smettendo di accarezzarlo per il tempo necessario a slacciargli la parte superiore della divisa. “E baciarti” scese con la bocca sul suo petto, adesso nudo, sfiorandogli la linea della clavicola con le labbra. “E sentire il tuo odore” si protese ancora di più, respirando a fondo contro la sua pelle, lasciando che quel profumo gli invadesse le narici, riportandogli alla mente ogni singolo attimo passato insieme, facendolo sentire finalmente completo.

Ryosuke gli mise con decisione le mani sul petto e lo spinse con la schiena contro il materasso, sorridendo e chinandosi su di lui.

“Bugia” mormorò, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie. “Sono certo che te ne ricordassi alla perfezione, invece. Così come io mi ricordo alla perfezione tutto di te” disse ancora, perdendosi nello sguardo che gli lanciò Daiki, sentendosi finalmente amato, desiderato, privo di qualsiasi dubbio nei suoi confronti.

“Vero” confermò il più grande. “Non c’era niente al mondo per cui avrei mai potuto dimenticare tutto questo” gli sussurrò, prima di risollevarsi ed invertire le posizioni, lasciando Yamada di schiena e schiudendogli le gambe quel tanto che bastava per inginocchiarvisi in mezzo, togliendosi velocemente il maglione insieme alla maglietta e scendendo di nuovo con la bocca sul suo corpo, leccando su di una linea immaginaria che dalla gola del più piccolo scendeva fino al suo ombelico, mentre una mano gli stuzzicava un capezzolo e l’altra si arpionava decisa al suo fianco.

Scese ancora più in basso, sorridendo quando lo vide protendere il bacino verso di lui in un riflesso involontario, gemendo a bassa voce.

“Daiki... Daiki...”

“Non smettere, amore” gli disse, passando a slacciargli i pantaloni insieme alla cintura prima di toglierglieli, lasciandolo nudo sotto di lui. “Non smettere di chiamare il mio nome.”

Ryo allora cominciò una lieve cantilena, pronunciando il suo nome ancora e ancora, aumentando il tono di voce quando la mano del più grande si avvolse intorno al suo sesso, quando prese a muoverla, quando i suoi polpastrelli risalirono fino alla punta percorrendo una delle vene più in evidenza sul suo sesso.

Quando Arioka prese a sostituire la mano con la bocca urlò, inarcando i fianchi, spingendosi contro il suo palato e portando le dita fra i suoi capelli, tenendolo fermo contro di sé.

Daiki chiuse brevemente gli occhi, cercando di rilassare i muscoli della gola e contemporaneamente prendendosi del tempo per ascoltare la sua voce segnata dal piacere, quel piacere che era lui e soltanto lui a dargli.

Si sentiva bene come raramente ricordava di essersi sentito Daiki, e aveva disperatamente voglia di portare Ryo a dei livelli di appagamento mai sperimentati, aveva voglia di sentirlo ancora gridare e gemere il suo nome, aveva voglia di sentirsi necessario per lui, indispensabile.

Prese lentamente a leccare il sesso del più piccolo, passando la lingua sulla punta, scendendo ad avvolgerlo completamente con la bocca, mentre una mano si era spostata sulla sua coscia e in risalita, raggiungendo le sue natiche e poi la sua apertura.

Fu a quel punto che si risollevò, privandolo di qualsiasi contatto, e prima che l’altro potesse protestare si risistemò fra le sue gambe, portandogli le cosce oltre le proprie spalle, portando la bocca su di lui e cominciando lentamente a prepararlo con la lingua, sentendolo trattenere il fiato mentre cercava di spingere maggiormente il proprio corpo contro di lui.

Cominciò a penetrarlo lentamente sia con la lingua che con un primo dito, cercando di prendersi il tempo necessario per non fargli troppo male, tenendo a mente che dalla loro ultima volta erano passati mesi e volendosi anche prendere la propria soddisfazione nel sentirlo così dipendente dal suo tocco.

Le dita divennero due e poi tre, allargandolo, mentre la lingua continuava a giocare su di lui, sulla sua pelle bollente, volta ormai unicamente a farlo impazzire.

“Daiki...” mormorò il più piccolo, esasperato, cercando di sfuggire alla sua presa. “Daiki, basta, sono... sono pronto” gli disse, flebile, e l’altro non si concesse che pochi minuti prima di accontentarlo.

Anziché portarsi nuovamente sopra di lui tuttavia, gli si sedette di fianco, spogliandosi degli ultimi indumenti rimastigli addosso e sdraiandosi, poi prendendolo per mano, facendogli cenno di sistemarsi sopra di lui.

Ryo lo guardò fisso negli occhi per un secondo, le guance arrossate e l’aria stravolta, prima di fare come gli aveva chiesto.

Mise le gambe intorno ai fianchi di Daiki, sentendo la sua erezione premere contro la propria apertura, serrando gli occhi e mugolando, cominciando a muoversi contro di essa.

“Ryo... dai...” gli chiese, temendo quasi che Yamada volesse rendergli la tortura appena subita e farlo aspettare, ma venendo subito contraddetto.

Il più piccolo avvolse il suo sesso con una mano, portandolo contro di sé e cominciando a chinarsi, gemendo per il dolore ma ben deciso a continuare, muovendosi lentamente fino a quando non lo sentì completamente dentro di lui.

Poggiò le mani aperte contro le sue spalle, respirando profondamente e cercando di abituarsi a sentirsi di nuovo così, di far sì che il proprio corpo tornasse a prendere confidenza con quell’intrusione, e non impiegò troppo prima di cominciare a muoversi, ignorando il fastidio e seguendo invece il desiderio che aveva di lui.

Daiki protese i fianchi, spingendosi contro di lui, assecondandone i movimenti, cercando di concentrarsi e di non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla sensazione di quel corpo stretto, bollente che lo stava avvolgendo, che si apriva per lui, che lo faceva sentire nel suo elemento, nell’unico posto in cui davvero avrebbe voluto essere.

Afferrò Ryosuke per i fianchi, reclinando la testa contro il cuscino quando il più piccolo prese a muoversi più velocemente, lasciandosi andare a versi strozzati ogni qualvolta in cui sentiva il corpo del più piccolo contrarsi sulla sua erezione, sentendosi fin troppo vicino al limite fin troppo presto.

Cercò di prendere fiato, facendo perno sui gomiti e rialzandosi, in modo tale così da penetrarlo più a fondo.

Lo strinse contro di sé, allacciandogli le braccia dietro la schiena e facendo aderire il petto contro il suo, spingendosi ancora dentro di lui, portando dopo pochi minuti una mano sulla sua erezione, muovendola velocemente, guardandolo sciogliersi sotto ogni suo gesto, abbandonandosi al piacere più totale, ansimando e gemendo a voce alta nel suo orecchio fino a che, alla fine, non raggiunse l’orgasmo, venendo fra i loro corpi.

Daiki continuò quel movimento quasi involontario dei fianchi, rallentando per pochi secondi, dandogli il tempo di riprendersi prima di affondare nuovamente in lui, in modo quasi brutale, mostrandogli quanto avesse bisogno di quel corpo e di quel calore.

Alla fine venne a sua volta, reclinando la testa e urlando forte il suo nome, stringendolo sui fianchi, graffiandolo, mentre si svuotava dentro di lui.

Rimase immobile per una frazione di secondo, prima di lasciarsi nuovamente ricadere con la schiena contro il materasso, sentendo subito dopo Ryosuke stendersi sopra di lui, ancora con il respiro pesante.

Daiki lo avvolse con le braccia, sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra prima di tirare il lenzuolo e coprirli entrambi, stando ben attento a non fargli male quando si sfilò da dentro di lui, pur lasciandolo rimanere disteso contro il suo petto.

Sospirò, sentendosi pienamente soddisfatto, convinto di poter passare il resto della propria vita in quel modo.

Ne sarebbe stato felice, così come sarebbe stato felice di non dover necessariamente spiegare qualcosa, di lasciare che i mesi passati lontani l’uno dall’altro si dissolvessero, ma sapeva bene quanto questo fosse impossibile.

“Daiki?” il più piccolo parve fare il suo stesso pensiero. “Ora che cosa...” lasciò la frase in sospeso, mentre scendeva da sopra di lui per metterglisi accanto, coprendosi con il lenzuolo e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Arioka sospirò, alzando una mano sul suo viso, accarezzandolo lentamente, sentendo ancora tornare quella sensazione di completezza che gli dava poter compiere un gesto così semplice.

“Io sono qui per te, Ryo. Sono qui perché ti avevo promesso che ci sarei stato, che quando avessi finito la scuola io e te saremmo potuti stare ancora insieme.” sospirò, smettendo di toccarlo e mettendosi meglio a sedere sul materasso. “Ma lo capirò se non vorrai seguirmi, se non vorrai cambiare tutta la tua vita in cambio di qualcosa che non conosci. Io non ho nessuna certezza da offrirti, Ryo, se non che ti amo e che ti resterò accanto per il resto della tua vita, se è quello che vuoi.”

Yamada lo fissava con un’espressione indecifrabile, e lui cominciò a sentire l’ansia montare dentro di lui.

Continuando a parlare, le frasi si erano formate in modo quasi automatico, senza che lui sapesse realmente cosa stava dicendo.

Eppure, pensandoci, era vero. Ryosuke aveva appena finito la scuola, non sapeva nemmeno se volesse frequentare l’università, non sapeva quali fossero le sue prospettive, e cosa volesse fare della sua vita.

Con che pretesa gli chiedeva di seguirlo, lui, che invece aveva già la propria strada spianata di fronte a sé?

Il più piccolo gli prese distrattamente una mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue, iniziando lentamente a sorridere.

“Ci ho pensato a lungo, sai.” cominciò a dirgli. “Ho pensato a come sarebbe stato se davvero tu fossi venuto qui a Sapporo a prendermi, se davvero avessi onorato la tua promessa...” fece una pausa, scuotendo la testa. “Non c’è niente qui per me. Non c’è niente che mi trattenga, ma anche se ci fosse il mio posto è con te, perché non c’è altro luogo in cui vorrei essere che lo stesso luogo in cui ci sei tu.” si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo, portando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. “Portami via con te, Daiki” mormorò, mordendosi un labbro, rimanendo poi in attesa della risposta del più grande.

E quest’ultimo sentì il battito del proprio cuore accelerare, quasi fosse pronto a scoppiare, perché finalmente i contorni sfocati del futuro che aveva immaginato per loro prendevano una forma distinta, perché finalmente si convinceva che fosse la realtà e non solo un bel sogno.

Abbracciò Ryosuke, lo strinse forte contro di sé, pronto a non doverlo lasciare mai più.

“Sono qui per questo, Ryo” sussurrò, vicino alle lacrime. “Sono qui per questo.”

Rimasero abbracciati per troppo altro tempo, e altrettanto ne passarono a parlare, a raccontarsi, a fare progetti per il futuro, a fare ancora l’amore.

Quella notte, Daiki sapeva che non c’era altro posto in cui avrebbe voluto stare all’infuori di quella stanza d’albergo.

E per tutto il resto della sua vita, non importava dove, accanto a Ryosuke.

***

“Ryo...” gli mormorò in un orecchio, soffiando piano e ridacchiando quando lo vide fare una smorfia infastidita, tentando invano di mandarlo via.

“Dai-chan... che cosa vuoi? Lasciami dormire...” biascicò, la voce impastata dal sonno e gli occhi ancora ostinatamente chiusi.

Il più grande si sistemò meglio sul letto accanto a lui, posando sul mobile il vassoio che aveva portato dalla cucina e stendendosi sotto le coperte, accarezzando la schiena nuda del più piccolo, baciandolo piano sulla nuca.

“Fra un’ora devi andare a lezione. E poi _potrei_ averti portato la colazione a letto. Mi sembra un buon incentivo ad alzarsi, no?”

Yamada si voltò, sorridendo e stringendosi contro il fidanzato, mugolando.

“Sei più simpatico quando la mattina non devi andare a lavoro, lo sai?” gli disse, con tono più tenero di quello usato prima.

Daiki rise, baciandolo ancora, questa volta sulle labbra, e rimettendosi a sedere.

“Andiamo, forza, oppure farai tardi” lo spronò, porgendogli la tazza di caffè mentre quegli si metteva gli occhiali, sbattendo più volte le palpebre prima di riuscire a vederci in modo nitido.

Prese un sorso dalla tazza offertagli dal più grande, alzandosi dal letto e camminando con passo incerto verso il bagno.

“Vado a sciacquarmi il viso, poi torno a mangiare” comunicò, prima di fermarsi e voltarsi verso di lui, ancora sorridendo. “Dimenticavo!” tornò indietro, baciandolo ancora, questa volta più a lungo. “Buongiorno amore.” sussurrò, prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Daiki sorrise, scuotendo la testa.

Aspettando che ritornasse, si perse a vagare con lo sguardo per la stanza.

Gli piaceva.

Abitavano lì ancora da poche settimane eppure tutto l’appartamento, specialmente quella stanza, sembrava già loro, sembrava già vissuto.

C’era l’odore di Ryosuke e della sua pelle nell’aria, c’erano le loro cose in giro, tutte quelle che parlavano di loro, che raccontavano di una vita insieme appena agli inizi, con ancora troppe cose da aggiungere.

Sospirò, lasciandosi ricadere contro il materasso e prendendo a fissare il soffitto.

I mesi passati lontano da lui erano solo un ricordo ormai, e tale sarebbe rimasto.

Avevano entrambi passato l’inferno per poter essere dove si trovavano, eppure la loro persistenza aveva trovato riscontro nei fatti.

E ora, a due anni di distanza dall’inizio della loro storia, Daiki poteva finalmente chiudere quel capitolo tormentato della loro vita.

E all’inizio di quella nuova fase, sapeva che davanti a loro c’era tutto il tempo del mondo.


End file.
